Stage
Each team performs a different theater show, called Stage (舞台 or 公演) and each stage is its own album's worth of material, and hour or so worth of music performed live at the theater as part of a two-hour show. Terms 'Original Stage/Setlist' The stage which contain songs which are unused in another original setlist. So, every original setlist has different setlist/tracklist. But there are some songs which can be found in another setlist. Usually, it'll be counted as 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc stage. Furthermore, please check "The Stage Structure" section and "List of Original Stage and Their Revival" section. Himawarigumi and/or Cattleyagumi are created by any members from any teams in a sister group with maximal line up is 16 members and can be changed anytime like under system in Original Stages. 'Waiting Stage' Temporarily stages waiting for a new show. Usually, the setlist contains songs which imported from some albums, singles, or stages. But, there are some rare case that a team uses an original stage for its waiting stage. Won't be counted but listed as "Waiting Stage". 'Special/Surprise/Produce/etc Stage' Stages created for a special occasion, with songs from different stages, singles and albums. Produce Stage (can be called too as Special Stage like in AKB48) is created by someone to a group that similar with Himawarigumi or a team. * The stage can be counted as same as Original Stage. For some examples: Eve wa Adam no Abarabone (AKB48 1st Special Stage), Minerva yo, Kaze wo Okose (AKB48 6th Special Stage), Kasaneta Ashiato (Team S 5th Stage), and SKE Festival (Team S 5th Stage). * The stage won't be counted as same as Waiting Stage. For some examples: Team J B•E•L•I•E•V•E Show and Team KIII B•E•L•I•E•V•E Show. On another side, there is a case when a team uses an original stage for Surprise Stage. Furthermore, please check "Another Stage" section. AKB48 Team Surprise Team Surprise (チーム サプライズ) is an AKB48 one-shot unit, created for a Pachinko campaign. The unit also has members from SKE48, NMB48 and HKT48. As of 2015, the special team has released two original stages both physically and digitally. There is no any revival of their stage instead there is modification of their stages which used on a team. It is Team E 5th Stage. 'Revival' A showing of an past stage from Original Stage/Setlist. Rarely, some cases of revivals have modification on the setlist (minor or major modification, changing or removing song from setlist). Usually, they will bring it as complete setlist instead modification setlist. Same as Original Stage/Setlist, a revival Stage can be counted as same as Original Stage; some revivals can be not counted as same as Waiting/Suprise/Special Stage although they use Original Stage/Setlist. The Revival can be done, using Original Setlist which haven't been done on that team or using Past Original Setlist which have been done in their team (self-revival). Furthermore, please check "List of Original Stages and Their Revivals" section. 'Shonichi' (Japanese, Mandarin: 初日) Opening/first day show of a stage. 'Senshuuraku' (Japanese: 千秋楽, Mandarin: 千秋乐) Closing/last day show of a stage. The Structure of The Stages Usually, many setlists will fit for 16 members, but few setlists may fit too for more than 16 members. A setlist stage may contain this structure: * Zenza Girls (Optional). Some Kenkyuuseis/Trainees (usually) will sing an exclusive song which is in the form of Unit Song. They won't perform another song except this exclusive song in a show. * Overture by DJ Taz. It's always shown every show in all of setlists. * Opening songs. Some condition: ** This contains Group Song. But, few setlists start this part with Unit Song. ** 3 (minimal) to 4 (maximal, usually) songs will be performed. ** This is a part that very rarely can be modified. ** MC after the last song. * Middle part. Some condition: ** This contains Unit Songs. ** 3 (minimal) to 6 (maximal) songs will be performed. Usually, it contains 5 songs. ** This is a part that rarely can be modified. ** MC after the last song. * Closing part. Some condition: ** This contains Group Song. But, few setlists start this part with Unit Song. ** 3 (minimal) to 5 (maximal) songs will be performed. Usually, it contains 4 songs. ** This is a part that very rarely can be modified. ** MC after a song before the last song. * Encore. Some condition: ** This contains Group Song. But, Team K 2nd Stage has a Unit Song on this part. ** Usually, it contains 3 songs. But, it can be more. ** This is a part that sometimes can be modified. ** MC can be placed depending on the setlist. Notes: * Group/Mass Song is song that all of members who can perform in that show (Line Up) perform that song. Usually there will be 16 members in there. But, some condition may have more than 16 members will perform. Team A 1st Stage, Team A 2nd Stage, Team A 3rd Stage are some setlist which fit for 20 members at the first, later on, there would be member reduction for another revival either for Group Song. * Unit Song is song that not all of Line Up will bring that song. Usually, it appear on middle part of setlist (It's rare on another part). All of member will have at least a unit song but some cases in Team K 2nd Stage, few members won't have a unit song. There is Multilevel Unit Song when some members who have been in a unit song, will perform the next unit song immediately with additional members. The number of members who brought it can vary on some condition, minimal a member for a song and maximal 14 members for a song. Few of setlists have solo song but the most members is Rio no Kakumei (14 members, decreased into 12 members). Sometimes, some members will change their possition either on unit song or mass songs. * A setlist may contain 11 - 17 original songs (usually, an original setlist has 16 songs). Few songs are placed into two setlist. Eg. Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru in Team A 3rd Stage and Team A 4th Stage. Sometimes, it can be added or changed into another song(s) from another source(s). Some setlists have been and can be modified. Original Stages and Their Revivals Notes: * If the team which has that original stage is written how many its revival, it means that how many its revival in that team which was originally bring that stage (not another team revival). Another team has its own revival, but when the team has done a stage which imported from another team (revivaling another team stage), it's not counted a revival; a revival for that reviver team will be counted if that team do that imported stage more than or equal 2 times. * Bolded means that the stage has been being done until now. * In parentheses means (besides Japanese names): ** Modification: The stage has modification either in setlist or in a/some part(s). Usually can be found in AKB48 Group Setlists. ** Has another version: The stage has another version which contain a modified setlist in some part. Category: Update